


Code: Conundrum

by Busy_Bee3



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After the Fall, Disabled! Sherlock, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of past drug use, Multi, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sick! Sherlock, john watson and mary, mentions of care, mentions of injury, sherlock is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busy_Bee3/pseuds/Busy_Bee3
Summary: Scarlett Jones, is an insurance clerk for a small firm in Aberdeen. Or so everybody thinks. Scarlett Jones is actually Megera Cartwright, a woman with an extraordinary past. And she’s about to be handed the hardest case of her life - to look after Sherlock Holmes.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Code: Conundrum

In a tiny little insurance firm, just off of Union street, towards His Majesty’s theatre sat Scarlett Jones. Tapping away at her computer, writing up a report on her lastest client. A crowd of pigeons sat below her window tooing expectedly at passers by. 

“Scarlett?” A voice from beside her said.

She turned to look, Abi, with a bright red cup of coffee.

Abi grinned, “Thought you could use somethin’ wet an’ warm, its a cauld oot there the day.”

“Ta” she smiled, accepting the coffee gratuitously. It was bloody freezing and hot liquid sounded marvellous.

“How’re you gettin’ on wie them reports?” Abi asked, “I’ve always hated them, such a frap.”

“I don’t mind them, I dont really have to think when I type. It’s a nice change from spreadsheets.” She sipped her coffee. It was bloody awful, she tried her best not to grimace.

“Well, I’ll best leave ya tae it. Best of luck.” And with that, Abi turned on her heel and stomped back down to where she came from.

Scarlett put her coffee down, vowing never to accept coffee from Abi again. She started typing again. She’d nearly finished this damned report, it had taken her 2 hours, and the sooner she finished the sooner she got her lunch. There was a nice little cafe up the road, Simply Bee. She’d go and get a salad from there, maybe even a little bun with icing and sprinkl-

Her phone started ringing. 

Typical, though Scarlett, just typical. I get halfway through planning my lunch and my phone rings.

“Hello, Baker and Smith Insurance. This is Scarlett speaking, how can I help you today?”

“Hello, I’ve been told to tell you Conundrum is go.” The female voice on the phone replied.

Scarletts blood ran cold. Her mind started racing a million miles an hour. No. No. Not him, anyone but him. 

“Whats the address?” She managed to squeak.

“St. Barts Hospital, London. Ward 33, room 12.”

Scarlett shifted the phone to her other shoulder, scribbling the address down on the nearest bit of paper..

“When?”

“There’s a car waiting outside your building. Your bags are already packed. We’ll be seeing you soon Miss Cartwright.” The line went dead.

Sure enough, as she looked out the window, a car was sitting outside. A big, black, limousine style thing. She grabbed her handbag, shoving the piece of paper in her jeans pocket. Scarlett rummaged through her mostly empty desk, rescuing her good pens and her lipstick. She hadn’t taken her coat off, it was too cold. She glanced around her little cubicle, the grey walls and squeaky chair. She likely wouldn’t be seeing it again. She bid it a silent farewell as she stalked out the door, bag under one arm, halfheartedly waving to Abi.

The car door opened. Scarlett took a deep breath, it was time to go back to reality, back to being herself. She got in, with the elegance of a drunk giraffe, haphazardly throwing her handbag towards the window. The door closed behind her. As she got her barings, she found herself face to face with a man.

“Well, Megera. Its been too long.”

—

Her computer monitor flickered away to noone in particular, her coffee still warm and report still unfinished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I first off like to say, Thank you for reading! This is my first fic - and im slightly nervous to post it x Hope everyones well x
> 
> Love, Bee x


End file.
